videogamealiensfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Aliens Wiki:Rules
This is a list of rules that an editor must follow if he/she wants to be an editor here. Some of these rules are necessary for the chat room as well. While the punishments can be harsh, a user will always be given the chance to explain themselves. Plus, anyone who breaks a rule will always be warned at least once before being blocked with a few exceptions. Some block lengths may be changed depending on the situation. None of these rules are set in stone and may be changed as time goes on. I. Be cooperative The admins, rollbacks, chat moderators, and bureaucrats know what is best for the wiki. They won't force you to do anything, but will guide you in the right direction if you're doing anything wrong. II. No sockpuppeting Do you have one account? Good, keep it that way. If anyone is caught with extra accounts to cause trouble they will be blocked. III. No trolling Trolling is purposely causing fights and disagreements. This behavior is not accepted here and will be dealt with harshly. IV. No vandalism Don't mess up any of the pages. Period. V. No spam Repetitive messages and useless jibberish are a few examples. VI. No badge editing As we all know, this wiki has badges you can earn. There is nothing wrong with trying to earn badges. However, editing for the sole purpose of getting badges is another story. It isn't constructive to badge edit. VII. No drama Drama is pointless and unnecessary. Dramatic behavior includes but is not limited to: fighting, edit warring, and excessive arguing. If you feel like you have been wronged in any way, tell one the administrators or one of the bureaucrats. VIII. No swearing Damn, hell, ass, and crap are allowed to a limited extent. However, f-words, s-words, b*tch, b*st*rd, and frequent use of such language is not permitted. Any use of such language must be censored with at least two astericks **. IX. No inapproprate pictures and videos Excessively gory pictures, pornography, and nonsense photos/videos are not allowed here. A violation of this rule will result in a block''.'' X. Keep your usernames appropriate Usernames must be appropriate. Users with inappropriate usernames will be permanently blocked. No exceptions. XI. No plagiarism This doesn't just violate our policy, but it also violates the law. Don't copy material without permission and/or references. XII. No harassing This rule is especially important because it is easy for admins, and the bureaucrat to abuse it. However, it applies to everybody. Don't pick on other users. XIII. No inappropriate user pages We understand that a user page is personal. However, it is not a place to post inappropriate information. XIV. No insignificant blogs Blogs must be at least one paragraph (five sentences minimum). They also must talk about either the wiki, or something that will affect the wiki. This covers a wide variety of topics. Jibberish blogs will be deleted. XV. Alien articles must be from video games This is called Video Game Aliens Wiki, not Aliens Wiki. Aliens have to be from a video game or computer game or the page will be deleted. Failure to comply to this rule won't result in a block, but it looks very untidy. XVI. No abusing user rights This rule goes for the bureaucrats, administrators, rollback users, and chat moderators. Absolutely, no abusing power. This is an inexcusable offence that will result in immediate demotion, and in severe cases a block as well. The block length will vary depending on the severity of the incident. XVII. No dating This should come as a surprise to many of you. Strangely, some users use wikia to "date" other users. This isn't a dating site. Any attempts at doing so will result in a block XVIII. No begging In this case, I mean begging for user rights. User rights have to be earned. They are not given away willy nilly. Beggars will be considered a nuisance, and will recieve a block. XIX. The community must select the new bureaucrats and admins When the current bureaucrat retires, the new bureaucrat must be chosen by the community. The new bureaucrat would have to have administrator rights as a prerequisite. When a rollback wants to become an admin, the request must first be approved by the bureaucrats. Then the community will decide if they want the rollback to become an admin or not. XX. No fanon This wiki isn't compatible with fan fiction. All articles, blogs, and stories that are fan fiction will be deleted. If you truly want to make a fanon here, contact an admin or bureaucrat about it. XXI. No underage users 13. You must be that age or older to edit on this wiki. If you are younger than 13, you will be blocked until you are of the right age. No exceptions. XXII. No advertising This isn't a site where you can just advertise whatever you want. Now, there are a few exceptions to this rule, so I'll be specific. No advertising merchandise or products. Telling people about a wiki or another website is fine. Punishments This section contains the list of punishments for violating the rules. Remember, you will always be given the chance to explain yourself if you violate on of our rules.(Note: There may be exceptions depending on the severity of the violation.) 1st Offence (No longer than 1 week) 2nd Offence (No longer than 2 weeks) 3rd Offence (No longer than 1 month) 4th Offence (No longer than 3 months) 5th Offence (No longer than 6 months) 6th Offence (No longer than 1 year) 7th Offence (No longer than 2 years) 8th Offence (Permanent Block)